


And a good morning to you

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Set  early Season 2. No spoilers.





	And a good morning to you

**Author's Note:**

> Set early Season 2. No spoilers.

“Doctor Palmer, Mister Rory would like you to come to his quarters with a medical kit.” 

Ray looked up from his book and sighed.  “Did he say why, Gideon?”

“He did not.”

Mick had become a bit of a hypochondriac since returning to the Waverider, and no amount of explanation seemed to make him understand that neither Martin, nor Ray were medical doctors.    “Fine,” Ray acknowledged.  “But I’m finishing my coffee first.”

Ray entered Mick’s room cautiously, shielding his eyes with one hand. 

Mick’s voice boomed from across the room. “About time, Haircut!”

“Are you decent?”

“Hardly ever, but I got a blanket on.” 

Ray peered around the stack of milk crates containing various pieces of tech that Mick felt might be useful to his various personal projects to see that the other man was indeed covered from the chest down in a dark purple chenille blanket.  Ray moved further into the room cautiously, stepping only where he could see bare floor.  “What’s going on? If you think you’re paralyzed, can we just see if you’re cramped up from sleeping in that stupid chair? I’ll get Nate move you.  He loves any excuse to steel up.”

“That's not the problem this time.  Not a problem at all really; more of a concern.”

Ray made it safely to his side. “And you couldn’t go to the med bay because?”

“Because it’s embarrassing,” Mick admitted.  He was sitting very still, his hands clutching the arms of the chair.

Ray’s nose wrinkled.  “All the more reason to let Gideon check you out.”

“She can do that remotely with the bracelet thingy.  You brought it, right?”

“Yes.  Give me your hand.”  Mick didn’t move.  “Mick, I need to put this on you.”

A reddish color was creeping up the back of Mick’s neck.  “I’m afraid to move,” he said at last.  Now Ray was concerned.

“All right, well let’s see what’s up.” He pried Mick’s stiff left arm up enough to fasten on the bracelet.  In a few seconds it beeped and Ray checked the readout.  “You’re not dying.”

“I know that,” Mick hissed. 

Ray threw up his hands.  “I don’t know what you want me to do.  You haven't given me anything to go on.  The monitor says you’re fine.”

“Ugh, stupid computer.  I need to know!”

“Know what?”

Mick’s stubble-covered head was a lovely shade of scarlet.  “Haircut,” he said quietly.  “You and me, we’re partners, right?”

“Definitely.  That's why I’m trying to help you.”

“If I tell you something personal, you’ll keep it quiet?”

“Of course.”

Mick looked straight ahead and spoke plainly.  “It messed me up, bein’ Chronos, and not just in the head.  Time Pigs woulda used a robot if they had one.  So they made me as close to one as they could.  Didn’t matter what I ate or drank, or how I slept, as long as I kept goin’ it was good enough.”

Ray’s hand hovered over Mick’s shoulder as he wondered whether he should risk patting it.  “Sounds terrible," he murmured, pulling his hand back to safety.

“I’m over it, mostly.  Except for…shit this is hard to talk about. Look, they didn’t need Chronos to fuck anything so they shut that part of my brain off and as far as I know it ain’t woken up yet.”  Mick breathed hard through his nose, the painful admission taking a considerable amount of energy.

“Oh,” was all Ray could say.  “That sucks.”   
  
“No shit.  Except I think…I want Gideon to confirm that part of me _might_ be waking up.”

Ray looked confused.  “Can’t you just tell?” he asked hopefully.

Mick glared at him.  “If I could tell for sure I wouldn’t be sitting here like a damn statue scared to move in case it goes away.”

“What goes away?”

“Morning wood.”

Ray’s eye started to twitch.  “Did you say…?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I did.  Um, let me just repeat back to you what I think you’re saying so there’s no confusion here. You think you have morning wood but aren’t sure.  You’re afraid to look and you don’t want to move in case it goes away?”

“Pretty much.”

“Mick, morning wood always goes away.”  


“What if it doesn’t come back?”

Ray was not without sympathy for his fellow man.  “First thing’s first.  What if I move the blanket and you just look down real fast?”

“That could work.”

“Okay, one, two, three.”  Ray grasped the edges of the blanket and pulled it up while closing his eyes. He stood in silence, waiting for Mick to say something.  “Well?” he asked finally. 

“Yeah it’s what we thought.”

Ray dropped the blanket.  “For the record, prior to this morning I have never thought about your dick.  And while I am happy for you, I would appreciate never being called to check on it again. This is a medical issue and you can talk to Gideon about it.”  Ray left his kit where it lay on the floor and made a swift exit.

Later that day Sara came up to him.  “Is it just me or does Rory seem more…mellow to you today?”

Ray cleared his throat.  “Maybe.  I wouldn’t know anything about that. Why are you asking me? Again, I know nothing.  I’m going to go over here now.”

Sara stared at him.  “Switch to decaf, Ray.” 


End file.
